In the Wrong Hands
by vanila-chan
Summary: When the wrong people are given the ability to time travel...   Rated T to be safe.


I own not Naruto. The idea is copyrighted to vanila-chan though ;)

* * *

><p>"Sarutobi-sama! Sarutobi-sama!Saru-"<p>

"What is it Koiji?" the forty-three year old Sandaime snapped. The chuunin jumped back towards to the door, that he had just charged into. Sarutobi sighed, he didn't mean to scare the gentle- if not somewhat annoying young man, but he was getting a headache from his constantly rising pile of paperwork and the panicked shouts were not helping.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently, but softer this time.

"There's an imposter outside who claims he's Orochimaru, and he wants to see you but-"

"It's been awhile since I've seen you, Sarutobi-sensei."

Sarutobi would recognise that hiss anywhere. He very much doubted any ninja, no matter how skilled, would be able to deceive him to be his own prized student. This was unmistakably Orochimaru's voice yet, it sounded a little… off…

He was taken aback when he looked up at his student. The person before him had to be at least in their late forties. But, Orochimaru was currently twenty, and should be out on a mission with his other two teammates and they had just left two days ago for an estimated one month mission which took five days to get to the destination. So why did he say, "It's been awhile"? It had only been _two days_ since they last saw each other? His stomach sunk, had something gone terribly wrong? If so, where were his other two students?

"Y-You s-should be waiting downstairs!"

"It's alright Koiji, you're dismissed."

For a moment, the chuunin looked like he was going to object, but he nodded and hurried out of the door, shutting it as he went. There was a moment of silence as Sarutobi observed the man before him, Orochimaru returning the favour.

"So, who are you?" the hokage asked in a carefully cold voice.

"Sensei," the man grinned- sending shivers down his imaginary spine, it looked more sinister usual… than again, he'd never seen Orochimaru even smile before, "I'm Orochimaru of course."

"Orochimaru is currently twenty years old, and is off on a mission with his teammates." Sarutobi replied with the same icy voice.

"You see sensei, I'm from the future."

"And what proof do you have?"

The man's lips twitched wider as he pulled something out from his pockets, it was a picture of Sarutobi, a Sarutobi with _white_ hair along with a long beard. Behind this Sarutobi, was the mountain where all the hokage faces were carved into, next to his very own, was a fourth one. Sarutobi was speechless, when he asked for proof, he hadn't actually expected to get any, because, from the _future_?

Orochimaru let his teacher stare in shock at the picture for a little while more before he gained the man's attention again, "You believe me now?"

The hokage was silent for a few more moments, before he replied, "No, however, I am willing to listen to whatever you may have to say."

The man's face dropped the smile, and took on a serious expression he was more accustomed to see on his student, "I'm afraid I have some grave news for you Sensei. There is a bleak future waiting ahead of us. It all started when Jaraiya was found to be doing illegal experimentation on our fellow Konohagakure ninjas and civilians…

.

.

.

Night had already fallen serveral hours ago, the Hokage didn't seem to notice this fact. He had been looking out the window since noon, and had not moved an inch from the spot he was standing, his eyes similarly, still trained towards the direction of the Hokage mountain. He wished his predecessor could be here with him now, to give him guidance, he felt so lost and too old already, he was definitely too old to deal with this. His mind told him that he should not trust the middle aged man who claimed himself to be Orochimaru, even if he had told him stories that only Orochimaru would know. It wouldn't be impossible for somebody to stalk Orochimaru his whole life- though that was highly unlikely as he didn't think the stalker would have been able to get under Sarutobi's own nose, or a more likely explanation, had used some sort of jutsu to take Orochimaru's memories, such as the Yamanaka's technique. Further evidence was clutched in his hands, the Time-travelling scroll that 'Orochimaru' had gave him. From his knowledge of seals, he could see nothing wrong with any of them, it looked genuine, but he couldn't be sure unless he tried it himself. However, he didn't know if it was a trap, therefore using it would not be wise. But if indeed, this was really Orochimaru, and what he said was true, than Konohagakure was in dire trouble, and he had not much time to put an end to it. If it was true, he would have to kill Jaraiya. Sarutobi closed his eyes, could Jaraiya really have done it? No, he would keep a closer eye on Jaraiya now, and wait for evidence.

.

.

.

Orochimaru held back the urge to laugh. Konohagakure was a village of fools. Sarutobi-sensei was as naive as ever, it was easy to decieve the ANBU tailing him with a simple sound clone switch. He knew even if his teacher was suspicious of him, he would eventually be convinced, because he was his sensei's beloved student after all. Now, all he needed to do was to plant some incriminating evidence and watch as history rewrote itself. He would get his revenge and Konohagakure would be his to rule.


End file.
